


Love Letter for Adam Milligan

by lepetittortue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, midam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetittortue/pseuds/lepetittortue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was too quiet in the Cage, he didn't talk or moved for months. Michael missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter for Adam Milligan

**Author's Note:**

> I was just punched by feels and this ficlet happened. Sorry.

 Time is a weird thing in Hell. You can feel it had passed a hundred years in just one. There's no day and night, and Lucifer likes to keep it cold.  
 Oh, you didn't know it? Hell is full of flames and torture screams, but not the cage. It's clean, dark and cold. Very cold.  
 And nowadays, it's quiet.

 Oh, Heaven... Oh, Father. If You only know the things I did in here... All the hatred and frustration turned into punishment and blind violence against an innocent soul.  
 I had become what I've always fight to destroy.  
 I'm dirty. I don't deserve the glory of the Archangel I used to be. The righteous Warrior of God, the leader of the war that destroyed the Devil. I was a good son.

 Please, Father, if You are ever listening to me, I beg Thy forgiveness and Thy divine goodness. I've lost my mind.

 And... I missed Adam.

 It had been two months that he was quiet. He didn't say a word, he didn't look at anywhere. He didn't move.  
 I missed even the time he yelled at me and hated me. It was better than this silence.

 In the beginning, I used to torture him as much as Lucifer. I mean, I tortured him more than my brother. I used to think that he was mine and I was the only one who could hurt him. And... I destroyed his soul with my anger.  
 I did horrible things to this kid and I will be ashamed of it forever. How could I?

 Adam's soul is one of the purest souls I've ever seen in my existence. He is righteous, generous, and so intelligent and talented.  
 The way he speaks makes you want to be quiet and listen to him. Just to him. He smiles when he is shy and makes little noises when he laughs. I wish I could hear it without needing to look at his memories. It's really beautiful.  
 And his eyes... They are so intense. It's a mix of a pure blue, gray and all the emotions he feel. He shows his feelings by them. They are a vivid and beautiful piece of Heaven that I could spend hours looking at and still being amazed by its beauty.

 I had difficult times to make them look like this again each time they were burnt.  
 Here, me and Lucifer don't use our vessels. We can't. So, unfortunatelly, it makes Adam exposed to our true forms. He can see mine and hear my real voice, but Lucifer's...  
 Adam needed to keep his gaze out of the place where my brother was, but sometimes it was difficult to him and the accidents happened.

 It was difficult, but his eyes are too beautiful and worth my work.

 But I should say that they were like this. Now all I can see is a gray cloud with no sign of life. They don't shine anymore, they don't have any emotions.

 I missed his eyes.

 He never looked at me, too. To him, I'm an aberration. Six wings and six heads, skinny body that doesn't look at all a human body. He must be terrified of a creature like me.  
 I didn't care about how humans could see me. Ugly, beautiful, I didn't care. Until now. With Adam is different. It hurts.  
 I asked him once if he wanted me to look like a human, using some kind of hallucination in his mind, but he just said to me to fuck myself.

 I missed him. I missed feeling all his body, feeling how he trusted me. I missed his love, I missed his hate, I missed to feel that he was alive.

 It has been fifty or sixty years since the torture stopped. Lucifer is bored, the cage is colder now.  
 At least Adam left me embrace him, so I could keep him warm with my Grace. But he still didn't talk to me.

 "I said I would keep you safe. And I hope one day you will forgive me for breaking this promise." I said while stroking Adam's hair with my fingers.

 No response.

 "He will have the eternity to think about it and maybe forgive you, brother." Lucifer finally ended the silence.

 I didn't answer. He would start to be stupid and I didn't want to fight. I just wanted to hug Adam and being in peace at least once.

 But, to my surprise, Adam moved on my lap. After so many days, his lethargy seemed to be ending!

 He closed his eyes and moved his body again, hugging me. "If you just keep hugging me and making me warm, it will be enough. Stupid cage." He said quietly.

 Don't judge me if I say that I was smilling like a teenager girl who was talking to her crush. Oh, it's so stupid.

 "I won't move." And my arms held him closer. It felt good, and Adam seemed comfortable.

 "Great. Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep for months and you keep bothering me."

 I couldn't contain a chuckle. Adam was back. My ill-tempered Adam was back. If he ever was gone.

 I will miss him when someone rescue him. And I can feel it's near to happen.

 So, whoever you are, keep him safe for me. Protect him, give him love and a home. I failed with him, but if you're good enough, you will do different.

 Adam Milligan is worth to live a happy life. He doesn't deserve to be here.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on my tumblr (lepetittortue) with the tag "love letter for Adam Milligan". :))


End file.
